Ευρυδίκη Ε \Μακεδονία
Ευρυδίκη Ε' η Ατυχής Eurydice thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Βασίλισσα της Μακεδονίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Ευρυδίκη" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: [[]]. - Πατέρας: Λυσίμαχος Α' ο Οξύθυμος - Μητέρα: Νίκαια, θυγατέρα Αντίπατρου του Γηραιού - Σύζυγος: Αντίπατρος Γ' ο Μητροκτόνος - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου της, είναι: '''Eurydice' ( , born c. 312 BC or earlierPtolemaic Genealogy: Arsinoe I, Footnote 3-after 287 BC) was a Greek Princess who was of Macedonian and Thessalian descent. She was the first daughter and second child born to the diadochus who was King of Thrace, Asia Minor and Macedonia, Lysimachus from his first wife the Queen consort, Nicaea of Macedon.Bengtson, Griechische Geschichte von den Anfängen bis in die römische Kaiserzeit, p.569Heckel, Who’s who in the age of Alexander the Great: prosopography of Alexander’s empire, p.175 Eurydice had one older brother called Agathocles and a younger sister called Arsinoe.Bengtson, Griechische Geschichte von den Anfängen bis in die römische Kaiserzeit, p.569Heckel, Who’s who in the age of Alexander the Great: prosopography of Alexander’s empire, p.175 Her paternal grandfather was Agathocles of PellaLysimachus’ article at Livius.org a nobleman who was a contemporary to King Philip II of Macedon who reigned 359 BC-336 BC, while her maternal grandfather was the powerful Regent Antipater.Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women, p.233 Eurydice was named in honor of her maternal aunt Eurydice of Egypt, another daughter of Antipater,Heckel, Who’s who in the age of Alexander the Great: prosopography of Alexander’s empire, p.122 who was one of the wives of the Greek Pharaoh Ptolemy I Soter. The name Eurydice, is a dynastic name of the Argead dynasty (see Eurydice-Historical women). The name also reveals her relations to the Argead dynasty as her maternal grandfather and her maternal great-uncle Cassander were distant collateral relatives to the Argead dynasty.Ptolemaic Dynasty-Affiliated Lines: The Antipatrids At an unknown date, Lysimachus renamed the city Smyrna to Eurydiceia in honor of Eurydice, an innovation that did not last long.Chamoux, Hellenistic civilization, p.252 Lysimachus issued coinage depicting Eurydice on the obverse as a veiled woman, although Eurydice never owned nor had any control of the city.Lund, Lysimachus: A Study in Early Hellenistic Kingship, p.194 Little is known on her life prior to marrying. Lysimachus gave Eurydice to marry her maternal cousin Antipater,Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women, p.128 the son of the rulers of Macedonia, Cassander and Thessalonike.Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women, p.128 Eurydice’s marriage to Antipater, thereby extended into the next generation the historical link between Thrace and Macedonia.Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women, p.128 In her life, Eurydice was a participant in the never ending conflict over control over Macedonia in the generations after the death of Alexander the Great.Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women, p.128 Antipater was co-King of Macedonia from 297 BC-294 BCPtolemaic Genealogy: Arsinoe I, Footnote 3 and through marriage, she became a Queen consort. On the death of her maternal uncle, Thessalonike divided the kingdom into two: one part to be ruled by Antipater’s oldest brother Alexander V and his wife Lysandra and the other part to be ruled by Antipater and Eurydice.Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women, p.128 Alexander V wanted the whole kingdom to rule for himself and had his mother killed.Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women, p.128 Alexander V appealed to Demetrius I Poliorcetes for help. When Demetrius I arrived with his troops he had Alexander V murdered and drove out Antipater and Eurydice out of Macedonia.Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women, p.p.128-9 Demetrius I then made himself master of Macedonia. Eurydice and Antipater returned to her father and his wife Arsinoe II. Lysimachus made peace with Demetrius I, which resulted in Antipater quarrelling with Lysimachus about his Macedonian inheritance and Lysimachus had put Antipater to death.Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women, p.129 Eurydice siding with her cousin-husband was put into prison by her father and probably died there.Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women, p.129 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας *Μακεδονία Βιβλιογραφία * Ptolemaic Genealogy: Arsinoe I * Ptolemaic Dynasty-Affiliated Lines: The Antipatrids * Lysimachus’ article at Livius.org * H. Bengtson, Griechische Geschichte von den Anfängen bis in die römische Kaiserzeit, C.H.Beck, 1977 * H.S. Lund, Lysimachus: A Study in Early Hellenistic Kingship, Routledge, 2002 * F. Chamoux, Hellenistic civilization, John Wiley & Sons, 2003 * W. Heckel, Who’s who in the age of Alexander the Great: prosopography of Alexander’s empire, Wiley-Blackwell, 2006 * M. Lightman & B. Lightman, A to Z of ancient Greek and Roman women (Google eBook), Infobase Publishing, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Ηγεμονίδες Μακεδονίας Category:Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Category:Ηγεμονίδες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ.